A Late Night Visit
by EternalPeach
Summary: Boone hates the Legion, but Sugar-Pie has a dark secret that she is keeping. Will he still care for the courier the same or will be unable to contain himself when the truth spills out. This is my first story so i hope you guys enjoy it! Rated M for a later chapter ;
1. Decisions, Decisions

Craig Boone stood outside her room for what seemed like the millionth time. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just knock on the door and talk to her, the old NCR Sharpshooter has already done that on multiple occasions. But this time Boone wasn't going to have a friendly drink and talk about Legionaries and rifles. This time he was going to talk about a much more sensitive topic.

It felt like just yesterday they were heading to Cottonwood Cove to kill all those slave trading bastards, though it didn't go as he thought.

Boone was uneasy. He didn't understand why they weren't killing the fucks on sight, its what they all deserve. What was more confusing is why they weren't attacking them. Ever since that shady looking man spoke to Sugar-Pie outside of the Tops casino she had made herself scarce, she had told him to go back to Novac. A week later she came back with an Anti-Material rifle and said, "Get ready Boon, we leave for Fortification Hill at dawn."

They walked down the main path, passing wooden crosses with skeletons perched high on them. Rex kept close to Sugars side, his mechanical parts making almost no noise as they walked. Then he saw them. Legionaries walking around like they were the best. Boone felt his blood boil and his trigger finger twitch.

Sugar-Pie kept walking like…she had been there before. Craig shook his head, no way that was true. Though as they kept walking he couldn't shake the feeling. She stopped and looked around, like she was looking for a particular person. While the courier looked around Boone noticed two Legionaries walking by.

"I wouldn't mind trying her out." He heard one say as they both looked the courier over.

He snapped. Not thinking he pulled out his rifle and shot both fuckers in the face, causing their heads to detach from their bodies. This of course didn't go unnoticed. Boone took aim only to have Sugar-Pie scream at him.

"What the fuck Boone! I told you not to shoot till I said so!" she screeched as her rifle was to upholstered and Rex was off to kill.

He vaguely remembered her saying that but he didn't care. He had a score to settle with these things. His silence was rewarded with a growl from the now aggravated women.

Gun shots and pain filled screams filled his ears, this pleased him. While he and Rex kept the Legionaries at bay Sugar went to work defusing the explosive collars that were secured around the slaves necks.

As the last Legionnaire fell and the slaves had escaped, Boone turned searching for Sugar-Pie. He wanted answers. He wanted them now. But she was already heading towards a makeshift boat that would no doubt take them across the Colorado.

He followed in silence, not wanting to take his mind off of killing Caesar. As they stepped onto the boat Rex laid down and Boone watched land disappear as she took them on a quick route to the Fort.

The ride there took two hours, and every moment was in silence. The only communication was small nods when offered food or water. Craig would sneak glances at her when he could, hoping to find out what was happening behind her hazel eyes. He got nothing.

Once they got there it was hell. Boone couldn't remember the last time he had fought that hard. Though as they neared Caesars tent the Legionnaires had thinned out. As Sugar-Pie opened the tent flap Caesar stood, he seemed taken back and angry as she raised the rifle and put a bullet in the mans head instantly.

Rex jumped and ran, tearing men's exposed legs to shreds, while Boone and her picked them off as they ran towards them. Then it was over. As the last shot was fired and the remaining Legionary fell, silence fell over camp. Boone walked around the tent, checking to see if any Legion had survived and was now hiding. When he felt the tent was secured he turned.

Sugar-Pie was violently searching each body, ripping open pockets and pouches. Nothing seemed to catch her interest till she ripped open one of Caesars pockets and pulled out a photograph. Craig watched her as she began to tremble.

"Sugar what's-" He reached a hand out to her, she didn't like this.

"No! Don't touch me! You don't know who I am!" She screamed as she jumped back.

Her feet moved faster than he's ever seen as she ran for the exit, the flap floating in the breeze as she left. Boone was frozen to the floor.

"What the fuck…" He mumbled as he walked slowly after her with Rex following close behind.

As he pulled back the flap back fresh air swirled into his nose. The smell of dead Legion excited him more than he would have liked to admit. His eyes wandered the now clear area while he headed back to the boat.

"Sissy Sugar!" He heard a childish voice yell in a panic.

Boone sped his pace up, there was a child here? How had they missed her?

"Bunney! Don't worry I'll save yo-" She was cut off by a loud bang of a gun firing, followed by a scream of sadness and rage.

Boone was running now. He was trying to find her but shots and screams echoed off buildings and tents. Rex sprinted ahead of him, taking an abrupt left and stopping. He could just barely see his tail as he rounded the same corner. The Sharpshooter wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Sugar-Pie was frozen in place inside of a slave pen. She was on a knee, gun pointed at a now dead Legionary and an arm around a girl that looked about 13. Then he noticed the bloody bullet hole that was expertly shot into her heart, killing the girl instantly.

The hand that was holding the gun was now shaking. Silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she turned to the teenage child that was lifelessly slumped against the chain link fence. She dropped the gun and pulled the body into a passionate loving hug.

Boone dared not move, let alone speak a single word. Instead he simply stood and watched. The child had the same champaign blonde hair and big hazel eyes as Sugar. He was slowly realizing why they had come here, why she was gone for that period of time. She came here o find her sister. He couldn't believe it.

"She was…she was your…" He looked away, unable to say the finale word,

"Yes," she said in a shaky voice, "She was my sister, my little Bunney." Sugar pulled back and brushed a strand of hair out of Honeys eyes.

Her head bowed, gentle fingers reached up and closed her eyes. She slowly stood up, her face hidden from Boones view.

"I…I want her buried in Goodsprings…right where I was." she choked out, looking longingly into his eyes.

Boone nodded, he wasn't sure how but he would pull through for her. He had to. Sugar gathered Honey-Bun in her arms and silently headed for the boat. This was going to be a long ride, he thought as he and Rex followed behind.

The six hours they traveled were long and hard but they had done it, they had gotten her body to Goodsprings unspoiled. Plus it seemed all her friends had heard and started flocking to Goodsprings to pay their respects.

Most were NCR troopers and other soldiers, some boomers, Great Khans, a few Novac settlers, and even some kings and The King himself came down. All of them lined the path, their heads bowed as Sugar-Pie and Boone walked to the grave. The body was already buried under the dirt. Each person walked up to it, placed a bright orange Broc flower down, said a few words to Sugar and left, leaving the women to her grief.

Once everyone had left and the once plain area was a beautiful pile of flowers he stood back, allowing her some space. Sugar stood there and didn't do anything, though it didn't seem like she was really there.

She fell to her knees, the sudden rush of air causing the flowers to rustle. Her hands reached into a small pouch, producing a Legion coin and a switchblade. She slowly ran the blade across her finger, a line of blood appearing behind it. Then she ran it across both sides of the coin, creating two red X's on the Legion bull and Caesars profile. Sugar-Pie wedged the coin in the middle of the grave, a small glint of gold was just visible by the Mojave sun.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Boones tight pressed lips. He needed to talk to her about this. He rested his head against the door frame, trying to find the courage to knock. His dark eyes closed, wishing he could just raise his fist and bang it against the door.

Just then he heard the stairs creak from someone's unexpected weight. Boones eyes snapped open and he whirled around, facing that direction.

"Whose there?" He barked at the figure in a white lab coat that was now standing at the top if the stairs.

Chris narrowed his eyes and huffed at Boone, making his way past him. He was one of the first to hear about what happened and one of the first to try and talk to Sugar. Though that resulted in an Anti-Material Rifle being shoved up his ass.

"You better talk to her," He said in a ghoulish voice, "or he will keep that pain in and change."

With that he left and disappeared into a near by motel room. Boone let out another sigh. He knew that creep was right, he had changed after Carla was taken because he wasn't the type to talk about his feelings. Especially with people whom he felt attracted to. There was no denying it, Sugar-Pie was a fine piece of ass that he wouldn't mind having. What was he thinking? He was a bad, angry person, there wasn't even a chance of him having her so why even think about it? Though those thoughts never left his mind completely.

He turned towards the Mojave moon that was now hanging about the Dinosaurs head. Boone gripped the railing with both hands, the cold metal sending shivers up his spine. Ok, the Sharpshooter thought to himself, count down from five, when you get to one turn and knock. Don't think, just do. Boone started counting down quietly.

"Five," another deep breath, "four," one hand releases its grip on the railing, "three," then the other, "two," one lost deep breath, "…one." Boone didn't move.

Behind him the door swung open, causing Craig to jump and turn quickly. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked down the wrong end of a clean Anti-Material Rifle. Sugar-Pie stood in her underwear, that Boone noticed immediately. That was of course after he saw the gun pointed between his eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but deep inside those hazel vortexes there was rage, and a lot of it. He cared about her a lot, but that gun had to go.

"How about I aim my gun at you for awhile and see how you like it?" He growled, adding a little to much venom to his words.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, exchanging only looks and air. Finally she dropped here eyes to the floor still covering that rage with sorrow and depression. Boone need to find a way to bring it to the surface, but he had to be careful in how he proceeded with that.

"What do you want?" The courier asked, the gun lowering to a less threatening stance.

Crap. He didn't want to answer that. He REALLY didn't want to. He had to now though, he couldn't just say "never mind" and leave.

"We need to talk about what happened." He said, trying to be stern and strong but when she looked up at him he melted away.

Her eyes were so sad, so full of a broken heart and soul. Sugar nibbled on her lip, obviously not sure what to do. Part of him hoped she would say she'd be fine so he could go back to his room, but the other part wanted her to let him in so they could talk, but why would she? When she asked about his past he hadn't told her at all. How could he ask and expect her just to spill it all out to him?

"Do you really want to talk? Because if you do you must understand me and not judge my decisions. Enter with an open mind and heart." She whispered up at him, tears appearing in her eyes and threatening to fall again.

"Of course I do. Did others judge your decisions?" His mind wandered to Chris and wondered what he had done to cause this women to ask such a question.

"As if they had been through the same situations. Brought into a family they didn't want to be a part of." She looked away from him again, her shoulders slumped in defeat at what seemed like an internal battle.

Craig Boone wasn't sure what to say, he felt as though something should be said. He just wasn't sure what. This was going to be very frustrating on his part. He was not the sensitive type, not the type that would help those around him. But she was an exception.

He watched her turn back into her room, leaving him with a choice. Does he choose himself? Or does he chose to reach out and help the one person whom he has grown to care for through all the pain, misery, and radiation that now plagues this earth.

For a moment Boone stood there. If he went with her there was no retreating. Once he crossed the threshold he had to stay with her and not falter.

He stepped into her room with an open mind and heart. For her they would always be open.

***Author's Note: I'll put chapters 2 and 3 later on ,but r&r so i know if people like it XD thank ***


	2. Unexpected Story

Craig Boone looked around the relatively clean hotel room that Sugar-Pie called home. On her bed scattered parts of the Anti-Material Rifle lay there in a pattern, waiting to be put together. She sat on the bed, her shaky hands quickly snapping pieces onto the rifle. When she had slipped the final piece into place Sugar stood and walked to the large cabinet the held all of her arms. She slowly closed the door, keeping the gun from prying eyes.

"Can you close the door?" She asked, jerking her chin towards the door that was swinging in the soft breeze.

Boone quickly closed the door and locked it, he didn't want anyone to walk in out of the blue while they were talking.

"Want something to drink? Scotch maybe?" Sugar asked as he heard the refrigerator door open with a 'click'.

He turned to her voice, only to be greeted by her ass swaying back and forth in the air as she fished around inside. Boone stiffened as he felt all the blood rush to his length. Crap. She craned her neck to look at him.

"Well?" She asked, the tops of her breasts almost spilling out of her top.

He simply nodded, not wanting to say a word. Sitting on the now clear bed he looked around, wanting to keep his eyes off of her body.

Boone listened to the sound of liquid being poured into two glasses, the re-clicking of the fridge, and the soft sound of small footsteps against an old red carpet. The gentle tap on his left shoulder caused him to turn and once again look into her sad hazel eyes.

"Here." She held out a glass half filled with scotch, "I added a few drops of moonshine' makes it taste better. I hope you don't mind." Sugar barely managed a small smile.

"That's fine Sugar." He said smiling the best he could, though she didn't seem to notice or even care.

He took the glass carefully, not wanting any sudden movements to break her. She was, after all, a fragile doll. Her fingers gently brushed his, sending shock waves up his arm. He felt his skin heat up and his heart start to race.

Sugar-Pie sat beside him, their knees just barely touching. Oh god how he wanted to run his legs up and down those silky smooth legs. He shook his head and downed his glass. Think straight damn it, you need to talk to her! He thought bitterly.

"Are you ever going to tell me about what happened to Carla?" He heard her ask, she was looking into her glass and not making eye contact.

Was he? A more accurate question was COULD he? Could he bare to repeat what he had seen? What he had done? Boone dropped his head, eyes closing at the thoughts that now raced through his mind.

"I'll take that as a no." She whispered, dragging her fingers along the edge of the glass, "I understand."

He let out a sigh and looked at her only to look away. Why couldn't he just let it spill out for her to see?

"Look it's just something I'm not ready to discuss, with you or anyone." Boone said, hoping she would still talk to him.

"And…you expect me to be ready to talk about something that happened less then two weeks ago?"

There it was. Boone looked over at her, the rage burning inside of her. He didn't know what to say. What could he? She stood up.

"That's a real selfish move, Boone." She snapped, the grip on her glass tightened, "You've kept that in for how long? And you're gonna ride my ass about not wanting to talk?"

"No." He stated, looking back into his empty glass.

Sugar sat down as abruptly as she had stood.

"Wh…What?" she stuttered out. Was it difficult to understand what he had just said to her?

Boone looked into her eyes, hoping her could do this. Hopping him winging this part was good enough to get her to talk.

"I said no. I didn't think you would be ready to talk," he kept his voice calm, "I just thought I'd try to help." That's what he had wanted when Carla was taken.

Her face fell, the rage completely disappeared from her eyes but was replaced with tears. She downed her drink and took a shaky breath.

"Boone I…" She wiped a tear away that had snuck onto her cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I've just been going through so much and…" She trailed off.

"And…?" Boone edged her on, he really wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"My memories cam flooding back recently and…I can't tell anyone because they will hate me." She dropped the glass and buried her face in those shaky hands of hers.

He had almost forgot she was shot in the head, after all she hid the scar perfectly with her hair. Boone carefully put his glass down and scotched closer to her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The bulge in his pants was quiet evident now.

"Boone I know you're not the talking and comforting type. I don't want you to feel you have to be here." She choked out between sobs.

"I want to be here Sugar-Pie…I know that's strange coming from me but still." He pressed his side against her and draped his arm across her shaking shoulders.

One of her hands reached up and laced fingers with his, pulling him tighter against her. Ok, he thought, now to start pushing and prying.

"Start from the beginning Sugar-Pie, tell me everything." He asked, another tremble went through her.

"But if I do you will be angry with me and want to kill me." She squeaked out, unable to control her voice.

She was really persistent with that statement. What could have happened that he would want her dead?

"You can trust me," He stated, this is already starting to get old.

Sugar-Pie stood up and realized his hand. She crawled over the bed and stood in the middle of the room. Her back was to him and her hands were balled into fists. Boone stood and turned and faced her. This was it, he'd finally know this women's story.

"I'm so sorry Boone. I should have told you when I figured it out but," Her face turned half way towards him, "I wasn't sure what you would do because you hate the Legion so much."

What was she talking about? How was she connected to the Legion? Why was she talking like this? Was she delirious?

"Sugar, just say it." He took a small step towards her.

"I…" He heard her take a deep breath, "I am Caesars daughter."

Boone saw red. With out thinking he ran and grabbed her, slamming her body into the cabinet with a loud 'thunk'. Sugar let out a yelp of pain as the mans large hand covered her throat.

"You mean to tell me," His gripped tightened, "his blood courses through your veins?" He couldn't believe this, all this time.

She nodded slowly, her body arching as the cabinet handles dug into her back. Boones rage flared again. He threw her to the ground, Sugars head connected with the carpet with a sickening 'thud'. She quickly turned onto her back, holding herself up with trembling elbows.

Boone towered above the scared girl. His body loomed over her like a large mountain.

"Tell me everything. Now." He ordered her, the growl in his voice causing her shaking to increase.

She only nodded. Tears spilt down her cheeks, yet again staining her cheeks with the moistness of her lies.

"I was born October 24, 2260 in a private slave pen that Caesar kept his most prized slaves in. One of these slaves was named Lilley, you could say she was the head slave. She was one of the few slaves that had been beaten into complete submission, never wavering from her duties, always ready to please the son of Mars.

Caesar believed she had the perfect genetic code for strong sons that would add more skill to the Legion army. But her first child wasn't a boy. It was a girl." Her head sagged down, unable to keep it up as more sobs rocked her body.

"I assume he wasn't happy about that." Boone mumbled at her, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Sugar-Pie shook her head, looking up at him through damp eyelashes.

"They wanted me executed the moment they found out, my own mother was disgusted by the fact I was female. My fath-…I mean Caesar was willing to give me a chance. My days were spent beside his thrown watching him work and watching the soldiers train. On occasion I was allowed to watch the battles in the arena. From the moment I was born I saw people die and get tortured. When I would sleep I'd hear a woman scream in the silence of the night." He watched as a chill ran up her spine, causing goose bumps to appear on her body.

Boone felt himself shake with anger, though it wasn't completely aimed at her.

"At 5 years old I was given my first machete and the first time I got to prove myself to my father and mother." Absently she rubbed her side, drawing his attention to a dog like bite scar.

Sugar smiled sadly, "My first battle scar. Caesar was so happy when I splattered that mongrels blood on the dirt. But I finally proved myself when I took down one of his Praetorian Guards at 7."

The Sharpshooters jaw hit the floor. She took down one of those guards at 7? With only a machete?

"After that I spent my time with the soldiers, training and studying. But someone had their eye on me." the smile stayed on her face as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

He shot her a questioning look.

"There was a newly promoted Praetorian guard, Lucius. All Legionaries, no matter the rank, can keep slaves if Caesar allows it. But Lucius couldn't get to him."

"Why?"

She looked deeply into his eyes, he watched her gaze harden and her jaw clenched tight.

"That's when my sister was born."

Oh.

"She wasn't as lucky as me though. Everyone had so much faith in her…but she failed. Honey-Bun never stood a chance against that Praetorian, he was so close to cleaving her head off, "she stood from her spot on the floor, "and he would have just watched. The only reason she lived was because I ran in and saved her."

"How old were you when this happened?" Boone whispered to her.

"15." she answered sadly, "that was the night we escaped from that hell hole I had once called home." Sugar sat on the bed, running a shaky hand through her hair.

Boone stayed were he was. He couldn't help but think how they could have survived in the Mojave wasteland. A 15 year old and a 7 year old.

"Once we got out I knew we had to find a place to stay. On the outskirts of Nipton there was a married couple, Ted and Delilah Smith. Best people in the world, took us in without even asking who we were or where we came from. For three years we hid, for three years we felt like we belonged somewhere." A tear threatened to fall from her eyelids.

His rage was completely gone. She was just a broken souled girl who needed love. He walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened three years later Sugar-Pie?" He asked gently, grabbing her hand softly.

Sugar looked down at his hand that was gingerly wrapped around hers. He gave it and encouraging squeeze.

"They found us. After three years they found where we were hiding. I was out in town buying food and supplies for the week. When I got back there was a Legion flag nailed to the door and everyone was gone. When I walked in there was blood everywhere.

It took me two years to catch up to them, but by then they were already at The Fort." Boone watched her eyes as the memory flashed in her mind.

"I knew of a spot where I could see the entire camp and not be seen. It was just me and my sniper rifle, when I looked through the scope I almost lost my lunch.

Ted was strung up on a cross, week and thin. Delilah was…" She closed her eyes, "being raped in the middle of the camp, all of them watching…waiting for their turn. Honey-Bun was in a slave pen, her knees up to her chest in fear. I took my aim at Delilah, her brains spraying over the man on top of her as my shot rang out. The Ted's body fell from the cross as another shot was fired. But when I took aim at Honey she and the other slaves were being herded into a building. I couldn't get to her. I left. I left my sister at the mercy of those things!" Sugar-Pie burst out crying, hunching over in the process.

Boone rubbed her back, hopping it would calm her down and ease the pain he knew all to well.

"When Carla was Taken I went after her. Found her at a slave camp on auction, waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. There was so many of them, just me and my rifle." His voice cracked as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"What did you do?" A muffled voice asked quietly.

"I took the shot." He whispered as he looked away, unable to even look in her direction.

Boone felt the bed move as she sat up and turned towards him. He watched as her hand was gently placed on his cheek, turning him towards hers.

"You're not alone Craig." Sugar whispered, her face getting closer to his.

Then her lips pressed against his in a meaningful kiss.

***Authors note: So here's chapter 2, hope it dosen't dissapoint :) Now the next chapter is the reason I rated this M, so you have all been warned!* **


	3. A Long Time Coming

Craig Boone couldn't believe Sugar-Pie was kissing him. Of course he didn't mind this, after all her lips and touches were as sweet as sugar it's self. He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, their lips molded together as the tension built. Her hand slid from his cheek to the base of his neck, pulling him close.

He couldn't get close enough to her. Boone slipped his tongue between her delicate lips, tasting every portion. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled the beautiful woman onto his lap.

Sugar-Pie moved her legs so she could easily straddle the aroused mans lap. He felt her gently grind against him as she nibbled his ear, her hot breath rolling down his neck.

"A-are you sure you want this?" Boone stuttered out, pulling Sugar-Pie back so he could look into her eyes, "you know bad things are coming to me."

"We already talked about that Boone," She said gently, "you having to live with what you did is your punishment, nothing bad is coming to you."

Sugar placed a feather light kiss on his pursed lips and smiled. Something inside of him snapped. Boone turned and laid her on the bed, his member uncomfortably held in place by his pants.

On that grummy bed he felt he was on top of an angel. Her hair was like a halo above her head and the bed blankets were her wings.

"Come down here big boy, I want to see how good of a shot you are." Sugar smirked at him and winked.

Boone lowered himself on her, letting her feel just how badly he wanted her. Small hands trailed down his chest and just barely brushing her fingers along the large bulge in his pants.

A shiver went up his back, causing a sharp intake of breath from the Sharpshooter.

He ran his hand up her leg, enticing a moan from her lips. Sugar spread her legs, her sweet smell slamming into his nose and making him want her body even more.

Boone receded his hand, his fingers dragging across her inner thigh. Removing his hand and eyes from her he took off his shirt and undid the belt and buttons on his pants. When he looked back up he could have sworn he grew 2 more inches.

Sugar-Pie had already disposed of her underwear and was now naked before him, she was his to ravish and pleasure. She beckoned him with a finger, wanting him close to her again. But Craig had a different idea.

He slipped out of his pants and boxers, revealing his large, erect member. Boone smiled as her placed a line of kisses at her ankles, the up her shins, then her knees, then up her inner thighs. Sugar's breathing hitched as his lips moved closer and closer to her core.

Ever so slowly his tongue wedged between her folds and ran along her pearl. Sugar arched her back, a moan coming from deep inside of her. Boone wanted her screaming his name for all the Mojave to hear. Her ran his tongue up and down, occasionally adding pressure to the little pleasure button.

Her hips were lightly bucking at each lick, at each little touch. His hands carefully held her down as his tongue slipped inside of her. God she tasted batter then he ever imagined. Craig wiggled his tongue into ever spot, tasting every inch of her womanhood. Sugar's head fell to the side panting, moaning, squirming under his hands.

"C-Craig." Her pleasure filled moan hit his ears and bounced off the walls of the small room.

"Yes Sugar?" He replied, making sure his lips and tongue vibrated against her.

Another moan and she gathered the sheets in her hands, more noises escaped her beautifull mouth. Boone went back to his licking, taking time to gently suck on her pearl. As his pace got faster so did her pants, her moans, everything seemed to speed up. He could tell she was getting ready to come at any second, so he pulled himself away from her, licking his lips.

Boone sat back on his knees, watching as her body simmered down from being so close to the edge. Her eyelids fluttered open, pleasure twisted around her features. She sat up, swaying slightly from the pleasure she just encountered. He watched as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Sugar-Pie reminded him of when Rex would hunt.

His length throbbed as her lips brushed its head. Craig let out a quiet whimper, he wanted it inside of her so badly. It took all of his strength to not just shove it in and thrust till her couldn't anymore.

He leaned his head back as her tongue ran up his shaft and over the sensitive head. Her small movements coaxting more groans from him. Small soft lips closed around his length, he peered down at her. Sugar's head bobbed up and down slowly, sucking and licking every inch.

Boone felt his mind start to glaze over as the small pleasure waves ran through his body. More moans came from him as she sped up, her every lick and suck causing his hips to jolt up at her. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the inevitable plumet into a plaseurefull abyss. His body trembled, another groan echoed through the room.

To his annoyance he felt her mouth leave, her tongue the last thing he felt. She brought her face up to his neck, gently nudging him. She sat back, her hazel eyes full of lust and want. Craig was almost sure his looked the same as he scanned her body, stopping at her breasts.

He crept over to, gently pressing her shoulders down. His hand slid down, cupping her breast with one hand while the other grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist. Boone gently kissed her neck, nibbling and licking the sensitive area above her collar bone. Pressing his length against her entrance he whispered against her neck.

"May I?" He tweaked her nipple ever so slightly, her words coming out in a rushed moan.

"Yes, please!" Anticipation made her body quake beneath him.

"Say my name." Boone murmured, the tip of his length just barely penetrating her.

"CRAIG BOONE I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Sugar shouted, unable to control herself any longer.

He smiled, that would do for now he thought. Boone gingerly thrusted his hips forward, his throbbing member sliding inside of her. He began to thrust, slowly at first not wanting to hurt the angel below him.

Craig increased his speed, their moans filling the moans. Her hips matched his increasing speed, her body shaking and arching at every thrust of his hips. He could feel himself getting close and was certain she was to. He pushed himself deeper and deeper.

"S-Sugar! I-I'm gonna…come!" he yelled, hunching over and giving one last deep thrust.

"Craig!" she screamed his name, he felt her come, her juices mixing with hers as he came shortly after.

Both of them panted as the sieging waves of pleasure rocked them. Boone slid out and fell to the side, his eyes slowly closing. The last thing he heard was Sugar-Pie's breathing as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Craig Boone awoke to the afternoon light spilling in through the boarded up window. Something he was not used to. He attempted to stretch his limbs, but someone was resting against him. Then he realized what transpired last night, that it wasn't just a fantasy that had slipped into his mind.

He looked over at the beautiful creature that was sound asleep on his shoulder. Sugar's hair was out of messy and out of place but he couldn't get enough of her perfectness. What did he do to deserve such a prize of a woman by his side?

Boone placed a small kiss on the top of her head. His hand reaching down and gently caressed her cheek, causing her to stir from sleep.

"Mmm…Good morning." She muttered as she yawned, snuggling deeper into the nook of his arm.

"Good morning to you to sleepy head." he cooed, roughing up her hair a little more.

Sugar just giggled and looked up at him. She was so beautiful in this light, the suns harsh beams seaming to soften as they came across her features.

"You're so beautiful." Boone said, smiling down at her.

He saw a small blush cross her cheeks. She simply placed a kiss on his neck and wiggled back.

"Hey sugar what was that thing you pulled out of Caesars pocket?" Boone asked, remembering that moment.

Sugar-Pie jumped out of bed, her breasts gently bouncing as she went over to the desk and opened the drawer. He had to focus and try not to get to aroused at her body this early. She picked up the picture and took her place beside him. Taking one last look at the photograph she handed it to Craig.

The photograph was taken in Caesar's tent, it was Caesar who was sitting on his throne, a small child on his lap. There was a slave to his right holding an even smaller child in her arms. Boone realized all of them were really smiling, they weren't faking it. Was this…was this her family? They all seemed so happy.

"That was taken 2 years after Honey-Bun was born. We were all so happy back then…" She trailed off, obviously not wanting to upset him.

"So…that's your real mother?" He asked, pointing to the slave.

"Yes and that's Honey in her arms and me on Caesar's lap."

"Who took the picture?" He wondered out loud.

"Lucius." She said, a smile running across her face, "He was doing an impression of Vulpes Inculta and everyone couldn't help but laugh."

He looked over at her. At times it seemed like she missed her life, it seemed to be perfect at times yet other times she hated it. How did she live through all that and still be able to love and live?

"Why did you leave for a week once that man talked to you?" Boone asked, he wanted to know since he didn't get a chance to ask before.

"That was Vulpes Inculta and I had been summoned by Caesar to meet and discuss the situation in the Mojave. He thought simply because I'm his daughter I would simply help him with whatever. I gained their trust and figured out what they were doing. I also figured out where they were holding Honey. I reported my findings to the NCR Embassy and then went to you." Sugar said, a hint of anger in her words.

"If you could would you change your past? The family you were brought into?" He asked softly.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Craig. No. I wouldn't trade my life for anything. Sure it's not been easy and at times it seemed I was walking through hell but it was my road. I wouldn't be me if I went down some other road." Sugar stated, Taking the photo from his fingers.

"I understand." Boone said, not sure what else to say.

He wrapped his arms around her. She was perfect in her own way. Sugar-Pie was the love of his life and he would no fail her like he did Carla. Boone will be understanding, he will try and be perfect for her. With his angel on his shoulder anything is possible, with his angel on his shoulder he will feel love once more.

"I love you Sugar-Pie." Boone heard himself say to her.

"I love you to Craig Boone." She said back, placing a kiss on his head.

***Authors note: WHOOOOO and that's the end of my story :) i hope everying liked it and i hope you read my other stories that i will put on somtime in the near future. thank you for those of you who reviewed it and other good stuff like that :)***


End file.
